The Memory Remains
by Ichihollow
Summary: Naruto's lost his memory. The Akatsuki have somehow captured him and he's been there for as long as he can remember. Itachi lets him escape and Naruto returns to the village, but how will his life change as his memory returns? First story, Possible pairin
1. Awaken and Act

_What's life like on the outside?_

Naruto would never know. He never thought much about it, he thought it may be better just not to know. Naruto was cooped up in some odd prison with nine cells, an odd number to Naruto. The number seemed to bring back horrible memories that were just on the edge of resurfacing, but when he tried to grasp them they disappeared. Did he not have the mental capacity? Is that why the people in the cloaks told him not to worry about his past?

Naruto knew he wasn't the smartest person in the world, the fact that he was in a cage for as long as he remembers just proved to him he was stupid enough to get caught. Being smart wasn't going to get him out of this anyway. His 13th birthy was coming up, but that's just what the Akatsuki told him. Naruto didn't remember any other birthday, everything seemed blank to him. He didn't hate the Akatsuki, he didn't know why he felt like he should, he didn't have a reason. Yeah, it seems bad that he was in a cell monitored by them, but so far Naruto couldn't recall anything they've done to hurt him. In fact, one of the members assigned especially to him was actually quite nice.

"Naruto, it is time for you to go to the training room," said the dark haired man known as Itachi.

Naruto was startled by Itachi suddenly showing up at his door. He could never get used to his inhuman speed. His voice was calm and collected, as always. He's never sensed any hostility in his voice, ever. The other members seemed to look at him with a familiar stare that made him feel like an animal. At times like these Naruto's anger for the Akatsuki rose, but not towards Itachi.

Naruto got up without saying anything. Itachi let him out as always. Itachi wouldn't accompany Naruto to the training room. Naruto guessed he had trusted him enough to do this by himself, his visits the training room more and more every month. He knows they watch him, but not why.

_Maybe I should escape, there's a world I can't remember out there._

This thought came up everyday in Naruto's head. He knew it wasn't natural to live in a containment cell and not care. Everytime he went into the training room, they pushed him so hard he felt like he was going to die. But it made him stronger. There was a reason he could almost remember, almost.

One day a kid that looked about his age appeared in the cell furthest to his right. His cell was closest to a passageway in which the Akatsuki came and went, and Naruto's was the furthest. There were nine cells. The boy had blood red hair and dark rings around his eyes. Days went go by and he never woke up.

"He's ready, we can awaken the Shukaku through him now. His seal has been comprimised a long time ago," hissed a white man with a snake-like tongue. Naruto overhead most of their conversations, usually they sounded useless.

"Maybe you should leave big decisions like this to the ones that captured him, hm?" this one seemed mad about something. They argued for a while and Naruto didn't want to listen anymore, so he slept. Sleeping had become something of a hobby to him. When he sleeps, he dreams, and when he dreams he feels like he can find his memories.

A crash woke Naruto up from a dream that evaporated from his mind instantly. He found the boy in the cell furthest gone and with no trace left. It sounded like a fight in the room through the passageway. Maybe it was about the argument earlier. Itachi stormed out of the passageway, Naruto noticed he was in perfect condition. But his eyes seemed out of focus. And another thing, his eyes were a deep gray, not the usualy red with patterns. He stopped at Naruto's cell and slid the door open.

"What..?" Naruto asked.  
"Go, hurry they are busy," Itachi said.

Naruto did not know how he got out, but he found his way somehow. Itachi didn't chase him, no one did. He didn't care how he got out, he just did. He ran for what seemed like all night, he was free for the first time he could remember. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt it was the right direction. Finally he found a small clearing in this forest he had been running through. He just dropped and fell into a deep sleep.

_"Sakura how did you beat me back?" questioned Sasuke.  
"Easy, I have a trick to getting back to the village that I doubt even Kakashi knows," bragged Sakura.  
__"Tell me not Sasuke!!" I said.  
"Hmm, ok you're lost with everything anyway."_

_"So, how did you guys do finding your way back to the village?" asked Kakashi.  
"Great!! I BEAT SASUKE!!1one!" I shouted.  
"That's nice Naruto, I'm sure there is a ridiculous story as to how you did it.."_

And Naruto remembered. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was were his home was. As to who Sasuke and Sakura were, Sakura seemed to be a smart girl. She was nice but someone Naruto couldn't find attractive. Sasuke hadn't done enough in for him to elaborate on who he was. But was it true?

Using the method Sakura had told Naruto in his memory, Naruto arrived at the Village Gates. The dream must have been real then. He approached the gate wonder where he would go after he got in. How long has it been? As he walked through the gates, he noticed that the guards did not stop him, but stared in awe at him. Their jaws practically hit the ground.

This action was repeated by several other nameless people. Naruto walked the streets, feeling happy, but not knowing why. He felt like he was home for the first time in a while. He approached a large red building, seeming to stick out from the rest. Naruto walked up the large spiral staircase. As he was walking a raven-haired girl seemed to be running down the staircase. She was coming too fast for Naruto to do anything, he was too busy taking in everything from this height of the village. Her face was bright red as she looked at naruto, her eyes an odd shade of white. Naruto stood there gazing at her when he fell. It took him a while to realize he had been falling. He was too transfixed by the girl, who by now looked scared because she was the one that knocked him off. It was an accident of course, but Naruto still was expecting a hell of a lot of pain. He watched the ground near closer to him until he hit.

_"This team is useless, you can't win without beating me."_


	2. Memories and the Mourning

**Btw: _italics_ are flashbacks or what's going on in a characters head (usually naruto's)**

_Kakashi scolded them once more. The three of them stood next to eachother for the first time in the test. Although they were broken, beaten, and scarred, Kakashi had to admit they looked stronger than ever together. Or were they just too tired to move away from one another?_

_"You three are starting to get the hang of it, maybe you will become genin one day." Kakashi said._

_"The hang of what? We just get pushed around by you and your stupid book. By the way, what's in that book?" inquired the queer, but cunning, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Naruto laughed, Sakura didn't seem to understand what was so funny. Good thing._

...

_"Naruto!!" Iruka shouted, then cried out in pain._

_Naruto looked up to find blood drip in his face. Iruka had taken the hit of the huge shurikan to save Naruto._

_Mizuki barked what he thought about this immediately, " Why would you save the one that killed you parents, the damned Nine--"_

_"Because Naruto isn't the --! He's different." cried Iruka._

_..._

_This memory was different from the rest. Although the previous were full of action, this one felt different. The air was full of mist, and Sasuke was dead on the ground. The masked boy stood there, missing half of his mask. Naruto looked at Sasuke, then the boy. A huge amount of chakra and anger arose. Naruto could feel his humanity slipping slighty away. Then his chakra turned flaming orange._

_"The seal, it's loosening!" gasped Kakashi, stained with blood._

...

_Naruto crept next to Tsunade's office, hoping to hear what they had to say about him._

_"Naruto is simply just growing faster than the loosening of the -- seal," said Tsunade._

_"But won't that help him? That way he's ahead of the --," asked Shizune._

_"Well the only reason he's progressing is because of Sasuke. By delaying the release of the -- from Naruto's body, we are creating a huge problem with Sasuke. It seems he's going to attempt to kill Naruto for the Mangekyo Sharingan. I know about this because I am the Hokage...What did you think I would just be Hokage without checking out what has changed? Well, the Uchiha's being killed is a big thing, so I checked everywhere. I found a secret chamber in one of the shrines. There they explain too much for simple beings like us to understand. The most important thing was how to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. There are three ways, but the first one has been the most popular out of the 3 people with the Mangekyo. It states you must kill your best friend," Tsunade breathed after reciting her monologue._

_Shizune had nothing else to ask, but Naruto did._

...

"Naruto wake up!"

_Wha..?_

"NARUTO!!"

This time he woke up and recognized the voice, it was Tsunade's. He jumped upright out of the bed, realizing soon after he was just in his boxers.

"See he wasn't in a coma anymore, he was just sleeping," preached Tsunade with a smug look on her face.

Naruto looked around the room. There was Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and lastly that girl that knocked Naruto down. A second later Sakura laughed, Kakashi sighed, Sasuke thought _Idiot_, and the girl with the pale eyes blushed and chuckled.

"Hahahahe, Naruto you're in your boxers, was this a surprise for Sasuke?" giggled Sakura.

"Wait Sasuke you're alive!?"

"Of course you idiot, why wouldn't I be, if anyone _you_ should be dead!" Sasuke was losing his temper because he was staring at Naruto's freaking hair. His hair had grown to almost be a foot long, and it was all over the place.

"I had a dream, that you died..." Naruto stopped. He felt like he knew these people, but he honestly was just saying what his insticts told him, he had no idea how anyone would react.

"Ok guys, Naruto's pretty messed up I think we should leave," sighed Kakashi.

They all left wishing Naruto well. All except Tsunade and the pale girl.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto," whispered the girl's small voice.

"It's all good, it was an accident."

"Well accident or not Naruto, we have a bunch of things to discuss," Tsunade commanded that the girl with the eyes leave the room.

"What's up...Tsunade?" Naruto guessed.

"Maybe that blow to the head screwed up your memory..."

"No, I remember more now that I've been asleep."

"You mean to say that you've lost your memory a long time ago?"

"For as long as I remember," Naruto scratched his head in anxiety, an instict his brain was picking up.

Tsunade sighed and bit her bottom lip, thinking obviously.

"Well, I might as well explain everything soon. Naruto how old do you think you are?"

"Um I think like almost 13."

Tsunade gasped. The age question was to see how long ago he lost his memory, it was obviously a long time ago.

"Naruto, you are almost 15, it's been almost 2 years since you've disappeared."

Naruto's mouth opened wider than he thought possible.

"You can't be serious! I was told I was almost 13 just a few days ago...unless I've been in here for 2 years!"

"No you've been in here for 2 days. Who told you how old you were?"

"Itachi, he couldn't have been lying. He always tells the truth."

This time Tsunade looked worried.

"Naruto, you mean that the Akatsuki held you captive?"

"Yes, for as long as I remember."

"Tell me everything you experienced up until this point."

And Naruto did. He was finishing up by telling her that he was having dreams of things that seemed like they happened. It made sense to Tsunade as to why Naruto thought Sasuke was dead.

"So every time a certain subject came up, your dream seemed to drift in and out?" asked Tsunade.

"Ya, like a certain word I couldn't remember."

Tsunade knew the word, she decided not to tell him though. This was Naruto's chance to live a life without descrimination. If he didn't know what he was, and the people couldn't recognize him with his new hair. Naruto probably didn't even know he was a ninja, so she had to keep him away from the monument in the training zone.

At this time, Sasuke was at the training zone. Before he arrived at the monument, it was raining. When Sasuke read the monument, he just smiled. The sunshine never comes while mourning, but this time Sasuke wasn't mourning, he was happy he had another chance at the Mangekyo. The sun hid behind the clouds. Sasuke left the monument, with a kunai he scratched out a name.

Naruto Uzumaki--**KIA**


	3. Hapiness and the Hyuga

**Btw: if you didn't get it, the -- in naruto's memory was "Nine-tailed fox" or "Kyubi", its hard to express things because it edits out when i put multiple dashes. Trying to average 1000 words per chapter or so, for quick updating.**

Tsunade told Naruto he could leave the hospital. She said she'll have to explain everything in a week, she was busy due to the fact that the Leaf was going to war with the Cloud village. Or it seemed it was going to happen eventually. Naruto was given back his old apartment. He wondered why no one had taken it in the two years he'd been gone. Tsunade said get home quickly and quietly, let no one see you.

Naruto was wondering the village for hours. How did Tsunade expect him to get anywhere without knowing the village? Naruto was getting odd looks as he walked blindly around the village. Not odd as in bad. He mostly found girls looking at him. Was it his hair, or did they remember him? Sasuke thought Naruto's hair was different, but he could tell everyone liked it.

Naruto finally found his apartment. He opened the door, which had been unlocked for two years. Naruto almost puked when he walked in. Everywhere there were ramen noodles, MILLIONS!! Ramen noodles plus two years of aging, makes bad smell. Naruto quickly got rid of them...but the rest of the apartment was just as bad. None of his clothes fit him anymore, they had to go. Not like his clothes closet was very abundant. There was a second orange jumpsuit, he was wearing one right now. Other than that he had not much clothes. Naruto finally got to a mirror in the bathroom.

"Oh god.." Naruto gasped.

Naruto had grown over a foot taller in the two years. His orange jumpsuit only fit his 12 year old body, it looked ridiculous on his larger body. Next was his hair, still yellow, still spikey, but now it reached his shoulders. Naruto realized that all the girls looking at him were probably thinking he was crazy.

"Not so hot now, huh, Naruto?" Sakura was standing in the doorway, then she quickly added nervously, "Of course, you never were. Don't take that as a complement!"

"Hey! What are you doing, where's my privacy? I just get back, it's almost dark outside, and you show up in my bathroom." Naruto shouted.

"Well...? I wanted to talk to you, we were kinda rushed out of the hospital. Besides...two years ago this would be your dream come true." Sakura said, taken aback by Naruto's peculiar personality.

"Dream come true? What, was I guy?" Naruto didn't realize what he just said.

Naruto hit the ground and Sakura started walking out.

"Wait! It wasn't supposed to be mean or anything, I just didn't remember ever liking you!" Naruto shouted, then rubbed his head, where a large lump was forming.

Naruto decided to forget out what he had just done. He crawled into bed, being very tired. He was afraid to fall asleep and have another dream. But he did.

_Naruto was heading towards the playground, in a cheery mood as always. He walked past a bunch of busy looking parents talking to eachother. It was almost the end of the day and the sun was setting, giving the area an orange glow. Orange was his favorite color. There were kids playing on the slide and hanging out near the swings. Naruto head for the swings until he realized the swings had bunches of girls talking about Sasuke, whoever he was. He changed direction and headed for the slide. There were two kids at the top of the slide, not interested in going down obviously. One was rather chubby, the other skinny with tied up dark hair. Naruto recognized the chubby one, Chouji, from the ramen shop. The boy at the bottom of the slide was sitting there looking at the sand. Naruto had never seen this boy before, alone at least. His hair was dark, his eyes were a dark shade of gray. He wore a shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back._

_"Hey, I'm Naruto! What's your name?" Naruto said cheerfully. The boy looked up slowly at Naruto, his eyes filled with sadness, but it looked like he was trying to hide it._

_"Sasuke." He said, not like he was mad or irritated._

_"How old are you? I'm 8 years old."_

_"Me too." He seemed like he was cheering up._

_"Cool, want to play ninja?"_

_"Nah, I'm tired. But I think we should run."_

_"Huh, why?"_

_"Those girls are watching us, over by the swings, they're annoying. I don't like when they bother me."_

_Just as he said it, they started to come after Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and climbed to the top of the wall of the playground area. The girls couldn't reach them there. Naruto looked at Sasuke, they smiled. Suddenly that pain in Sasukes eyes disappeared. Then it came back when he noticed the moon coming up._

_"I have to go, I'll see you later...Naruto." Sasuke said._

_"Ok!" Naruto basicly shouted with excitement. His first friend that hadn't been snatched away from their parents._

_Sasuke left and the girls followed. Naruto went by the swings and the few kids left on the playground were swepted away by their parents, as usual. Naruto began to feel tears welling up, why was it always him? The full moon was showing now, a nice moonlight hit the playground. He was there alone again._

_Alone._

_"Why are you crying?" The voice startled Naruto and he quickly wiped away the tears. It was a nice soft voice though._

_"I'm not crying. Why'd you scare me like that?" Naruto sniffed._

_"I didn't mean to...I don't understand why parents take away their kids at the sight of you either," her voice was so soft. Naruto had to lean closer to hear here. Her hair shined in the moon light, it was raven colored. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, which made Naruto think she was a ghost or an angel. Then Naruto almost got scared as he looked into her eyes. They were a pale purplish white. Was she blind?_

_"My name's Naruto."_

_It was getting late._

_"I h-have to go, Naruto," she said._

_"Wait, what's your name then?"_

_"H-hinata, Hinata Hyuga." Then she hugged him and left._

_Naruto wasn't sure what just happened, besides, he was only 8 years old._


	4. Kool Aid

**Well i forgot about this story sorry but i honestly just want to finish it to show myself that i can so I'm going back to it.**

"Ahhh!!" Naruto screamed as the light crept into his room and woke him up.

_What a nice dream, but was that a memory or just something nice?  
_It was just one of those dreams that you didn't want to wake up from. The girl seemed oddly familiar though. It was too early to think about that though.

"FOOD!!"

Naruto rushed to his cabinet and found just old styrofoam cups of ramen noodles. Amazingly they were all edible, great stuff them ramen noodles are.

_What??? I only ate these things? Wonder what they taste like..._

Naruto was extra hungry for not eating for such a long time. He grabbed 5 cups and added hot water to them. Within minutes the smell got to him and he decided to try and eat them. The following sound that came out of Naruto's mouth is indescribible and can only be explained as a crossover of a pig snorting and a cow giving birth. Naruto had burnt his tongue and he decided not to try that again.

_Hinata...I know her. Sasuke, was there ever a point in his life when he seemed happy? Why did all the parents keep their children away from me? Well, there's something that I should know soon, otherwise it could be a bit of trouble for me. AND I USED TO LIKE SAKURA, wierd._

The noodles had cooled down and Naruto began to eat them. Naruto then realised why he had only had ramen in his cabinet.

"Oh my god! These things are amazing, how could I ever forget a taste like this?"

"Hey Naruto!"

Once again Sakura had appeared in his house...uninvited. Why does she do that?

"Geez Sakura! Why do you insist on scaring me??"

"I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just being friendly. It's been so long and I miss you, a lot of people are so glad that you're back."_ He's changed, something more than just the fact that he acts different. It seems like he actually THINKS now, I liked the old Naruto._

"A lot of people? I really don't want to see them then, I don't remember them!" Naruto was getting pretty mad.

"Why are you getting so mad over nothing? Just come on I never said you had to see them, stop thinking. Don't you want to do anything though? I mean come on there's so much you have to do to get back to normal!" Sakura couldn't contain herself, she really wanted to get Naruto back to his old self, and that would be too much fun.

"Stop thinking? I have no idea what is going on, I want to take it slow for a little bit."

"Slow huh? That's totally not Naruto. Come on Naruto would jump into this right after eating his ramen." Sakura was smiling, and didn't take long for her to realise that Naruto was smiling just as big. _What's wrong with him? One minute he's moody and then he's happy again. The Akatsuki really messed with him... Could he possibly be mentally unstable?_

"Fine ok. What do you want to do then?" Naruto gave in.

"Well I'm afraid to do this, but what's in your closet because all your clothes must be too small for you now." Sakura didn't even wait for him to say she could go in his room or anything.

_How rude could this bitch be? But that's not what **I **would think. Maybe I am thinking too much. Just go with it and I'll be fine. Besides I have this wierd feeling that people are afraid of me, so what can they to me?_

"Naruto? Did you ever where anything but orange, this is creepy!" Sakura lauged.

Naruto rushed to his closet to find 4 pairs of the orange jumpsuit that he had so remembered.

"I...guess not Hahhahaha!" Naruto began to lighten up.

"Well, I doubt these would fit you again. So maybe...I know you're going to dread this, maybe we should go shopping?" Sakura prepared for his answer by backing up.

"Sure."

"...Wow...I never thought I'd ever hear you agree to that." _Maybe Naruto being like this isn't all bad, or maybe he's just more mature._

"Hehe, but not for long please. It IS the last thing I want to do. But it looks like it has to be done."

**_..._**

At about noon they set out for Konoha's market area. There were plenty of things to look at, but Naruto was forced to just focus on clothes, or else Sakura would hit him over the head. Naruto had stopped at four stands containing balloons, three on froggy wallets, five with ramen noodles, and two with just plain junk.

"Naruto I swear! If you stop to look at something so trivial again..." Sakura said, barely containing her fist from meeting Naruto's head. _This is definately the old Naruto, not much has changed has it?_

They finally found a small store with ninja gear and clothes fit for battle. Sakura decided this would have to do, just it's all Naruto knew, or so she thought.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto pointed to the sign outside the store as they entered. "Why are we going into a ninja store? Why would I wear any of that?"

Sakura almost collapsed. _He doesn't know he is a ninja! How could I be so stupid! I don't think Tsunade would like me to tell him...  
_"Oh..well the stuff just looks cool, don't worry Naruto." She wasn't going to look stupid this early in the day.

They had spent so much time in the store due to Naruto's distraction to all the weapons. He was worse than a five year-old child. He stopped and admired every one of them. Sakura feared the clerk would kick him out, he kept leaning over the counter everytime he went to touch a shurikan or kunai.

They had finally decided on an orange jacket with fire symbol sewn to the back. It was fit for holding plenty of weapons in it's pockets and it was made of heavy material that would cushion impacts. It also looked a lot like his jumpsuit but just as a jacket, so Naruto was happy. They also bought baggy pants like the kind Kakashi wore. They only thing that bothered Sakura was his hair. Still as bright as ever, it hung in his face and covered his eyes. Naruto's hair retained its spikey stlye but it just was too long. A person that had seen Naruto before would easily recognize it was him, no matter what Tsunade thought. Something had to be done about that. Cutting it would just make it worse. There was no way she could tame it either.

"Naruto, we have to dye your hair," Sakura had suddenly blurted out on their walk down the street.

"What?! That's pretty random Sakura. I don't wanna!!!!"

"It's the only way, look I can't do anything else to keep people from recognizing you!"

"NO NO NO NO NO.....!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura continued to smash his head and carry him off to her house.

"Sakura you can't!! No NO Nono nonO nONOONONONNON!!!" Naruto cried.

"I'm going to do it, now tell me what color you would want."

"Agh...." Naruto's eyes flooded the floor with water. "Solid red I guess..."

"Solid red!?! I meant a normal color! I was thinking you would want black or brown, I don't have a sold red color dye!"

"Why would you have any dye at all Sakura...or is that hair not naturally pink? Hehe"

Naruto now had even more lumps to go with the rest.

"Ok OK stop please!!!" Naruto pleaded. "You can...I dunno! Dye it with Kool Aid!"

"Kool aid...are you serious, who the hell comes up with that? Will it even work?" Sakura was stunned.

"Yea all you have to do....."

**I won't go into detail as to how the Kool aid thing works, trust me I could write a whole chapter on it. BTW sorry this chapter was kind of boring, I'll try to get another one up soon to actually get the story moving. I just had to add in some details.**


	5. Sasuke

**Ok i sort of write these chapters in a daze and forget what I put in them, so if I mess anything up like that please let me know.**

Sakura had put the kool aid dye in Naruto's hair and used a hair dryer to heat it. This would speed up the dye and only have it take an hour. As all that time passed, they sat in silence. Naruto wasn't in a very talkative mood after being beaten by Sakura. After an hour they removed the kool aid mixture from Naruto's hair.

"What the hell?? Naruto did you really want this..." Sakura inquired.

Naruto's hair was a dark sold red color. Almost as dark as Gaara's would have been if Naruto could remember who he was. Naruto was happy with the results, but another side of him was also sad about missing his old look.

"Yea its cool! Now no one will recognize me," said Naruto.

"Well that's definately not a problem now, it should wash out in a few days though," gasped Sakura. _I can't believe that worked...It looks so wierd!_

Naruto began laughing as he looked in the mirror. Sakura joined in too but was interrupted by a growling sound from Naruto's stomach. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon and Naruto and Sakura hadn't eaten since around 10:00.

"I NEED RAMEN NOODLES!"

Ichiraku Ramen, within minutes it became Naruto's favorite place again. He ordered so much ramen that Sakura was almost about ready to leave him with the bill. Almost. Naruto had consumed a number of bowls that the guy behind the counter could only realize who he was. Before he had a chance to say something Sakura had put the money on the counter and carried Naruto out.

**_..._**

"Sasuke! Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke had not realized that Kakashi had been watching him. _How creepy._

"I'm going to train...What else would I do?" Sasuke scoffed.

"That's not what I think. I think I know what you're going to do."

"Really, and what would that be?"

"Well, it's obvious. Naruto has returned. I doubt you want to be friendly like Sakura is. You want one thing from Naruto, but I won't let you take it....He doesn't know he's a ninja Sasuke," Kakashi's voice began to lessen from it's accusing state, "He doesn't remember. If you go and let him know, I don't think Tsunade will be very happy."

"Maybe I'm missing something. Don't we all want Naruto back to his original self? Why are we changing him then? What's wrong with him figuring out that he's a ninja?"

"Hmm. To be honest it's not a great reason. We just want Naruto to live normally. Think about it, his whole life he was treated badly. Now he's like a different person and he can start again. If he finds out he was a ninja on his own and decides to continue down that path, good for him. Right now I think Sakura is trying to slowly get him back to normal by keeping him from being overwhelmed. Trust me she's a smart girl she's tricking Naruto into doing what the old Naruto wouldn't."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

Kakashi disappeared and left Sasuke to continue walking to the training grounds. _I know he'll be drawn to that place._

**_..._**

Sakura and Naruto wandered aimlessly for about 10 minutes. Naruto had been thinking during this time.

"Hey Sakura, since no one would recognize me can't I just run around aimlessly like a lunatic?" Naruto asked.

"Yea I guess but then I'd look real stupid trying to follow you," Sakura's fears had just come true.

Naruto began to run down the road. Instantly people looked at him like he was insane. _Whoa! How is it possible that I'm this fast! I mean, I remember running to the village, but not like this. Is there some sort of strength returning to me? This is awesome...but I gotta get off the roads._

Naruto jumped about 20 feet into the air, once again amazed. He landed on the rooftop of a random house who's residence didn't seem to care. He spotted a large clearing in a small of what looked like a park. It had three logs sticking out of the ground like posts. Naruto decided to go there and sit beside the middle post. Sakura eventually made it too, but she had to catch her breath.

"Naruto...that speed isn't even human...." she muttered to herself.

Naruto had realized that this small forest's clearing was a larg pathway. He had decided to press on, but Sakura wasn't too happy about that.

"Naruto! Slow down, where are you going?" she asked.

"There's a large cool looking rock over there, I want to see it."

"No stop Naruto!" Sakura didn't know what he was talking about. _Cool looking rock?? What?? Who thinks rocks look cool. --Wait--_ She looked over to find the ninja monument and Naruto just running towards it.

By the time Sakura had caught up to Naruto, he was already staring at his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki...'KIA'" Naruto recited. "I'm dead? OK! I want some answers, obviously something big has been kept from me."

Sakura tried to think of an excuse but **_he _**arrived.

"It means you died. You were killed on a mission. Akatsuki weren't even involved so I don't know how you got mixed with them." Sasuke stood with a smug look on his face.

"Why would I be killed on a mission??" Naruto asked.

"Man, you really are stupid aren't you. You're a ninja. You were in our group. Me and you went off to finish something, something stupid. I remember you said you would be back after we split. But you never returned. We tried finding you but you just seemed to have vanished." Sasuke's voice changed as he said this.

Naruto knew what was going on, "Yea right, I just 'vanished'. I know what happened! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME. You wanted to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. I had a dream that I overheard Tsunade talking about it. I don't know what it is, but you have to kill me to get it."

Sasuke was taken by surprise. _I had no idea he knew._

"Well it still doesn't matter, I may have tried to kill you. But I won't do it now, Kakashi is watching. Somewhere he is. Right now I just want to fight. I wonder how strong you've become, you run pretty fast. Don't worry I won't use any jutsu. I know you can't remember them. It's just for fun, remember that..."


	6. Given Up

"Friendly fight huh? Sure, I'll do it." Naruto smiled. _How strong can Sasuke really be?_

From Naruto's memory, Sasuke was slightly taller than Sakura. Naruto now was significantly taller, Sasuke was almost the same size. Sasuke looked almost the same as he did in his memories, he was just slightly taller. Sasuke had decided to start the fight.

Sasuke jumped high into the air almost trying to land on Naruto, obviously just to see his reaction. Naruto just stepped back, not sure how to react.

_Should I actually try and hurt him? I don't know what he means by friendly. Anyway, how **do **I hurt him???_

Sasuke smirked and landed less than a foot away from Naruto. Naruto was slugged across the face without realized what happened. Naruto just stared at the ground and began to fall. He sat their dumbfounded, Sasuke almost couldn't contain himself. He almost burst laughing it was so funny that Naruto sucked. Before Sasuke could decide whether or not to continue, he saw Sakura running towards him. As she swung to hit Sasuke to stop, Naruto stopped her before. It was Sakura's turn to look stupid now.

"Sorry Sakura, I think we'll be fine," said Naruto. He let go of her arm and she backed off. Naruto had that grin, his grin. The one he always had before he did something reckless but amazing.

Sasuke, still staring at the point where Naruto had stopped Sakura's arm, was then hit hard in the stomach. After the pain arrived another hit to his side sending him ten feet to Naruto's left had come. Sasuke laughed. He realized Naruto still could fight, so that means he could fight him even harder. Sasuke got back to his feet in an instant. He then ran to Naruto and attempted to punch him in the face, but Naruto smashed his hand out of the way.

Sasuke was stunned. _He didn't even stop my hand. He practically attacked my arm. Has he really gotten that much stronger and faster? I guess I shouldn't hold back at all._

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's right leg and right arm. From there he spun Naruto around and threw him towards the three logs mounted in the ground. Naruto quickly regained balance and landed on the top of the center post. Sasuke decided to throw in the pain. Naruto attempted to jump down from the post and smash Sasuke with his foot, but it didn't work. Sasuke disappeared when Naruto came within a foot of him. Naruto didn't see how he got hit, he never will remember either.

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto's back and hit him with both his hands on his head. Sakura gasped at the force Sasuke used. He intended to kill Naruto now. Sakura thought Naruto was dead, as his collision with the earth created a depression in the field. Sasuke backed up ten feet just in case Naruto attempted to jump up and hurt him. It wasn't until Naruto hadn't moved for 30 seconds that Sasuke realized what he had done. He was so used to Naruto using his Clones. He expected the body to disappear with a puff of smoke and Naruto come out of the trees unharmed. But it didn't happen. Naruto's body stirred and stood up. Sasuke got a look of the puddle of blood that had leaked out of Naruto's mouth and nose. Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke. Sasuke realized, his hair was also stained with blood, but it was so close to his hair color now that no one would ever notice.

"His eyes...they're -they're red!" Sasuke yelled to Sakura. Sakura wasn't sure if he was telling her that or letting Kakashi - who should be 'watching' - know.

Sasuke decided he had to use his Sharingan now. He noticed that Naruto's chakra patterns were changing rapidly, randomly. His eyes tracked Naruto's inhuman speed but his body couldn't keep up. Sasuke felt his stomach release its contents before he felt the pain. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke, who was in mid - air from the force of the blast, and thrust him to the ground, with as much force as Sasuke had done to him a minute before. Sasuke blacked out and realized Kakashi wasn't going to help at this point.

_I can kill Naruto NOW!_

Sakura watched the black markings cover Sasuke's body. She knew from experience that Sasuke would never go any further than the first level of the seal. He only did that when he didn't care whether he lived or died.

Sasuke then jumped out of the way to avoid Naruto's next irrational attack.

_His movement's are so reckless and fast, it's too much._

Naruto lunged at him once again, and once again Sasuke avoided it. He jumped into the air about 4 feet from the ground. Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and - from what Sasuke can tell - bit him. He bit just where the curse mark was then jumped away. Naruto collapsed as he hit the ground and snapped out of his craze. Sasuke fell to the ground with a hard thump.

"AHH!!! Gah!!" Sasuke writhed in pain on the ground and sounded like he was dying. He coughed up blood next, then his skind began to burst on his left leg wherever the curse mark covered. Sakura quickly rushed over to Sasuke's aid and began to heal his bursting skin. Sasuke realized that the curse was the problem so he quickly reversed it back to its small form on his neck. Sakura checked his neck and found two large holes spurting blood. One was directly overtop the curse mark. Sasuke passed out from the sheer pain. Sakura knew that if he didn't get healed quickly enough he would lose too much blood. She healed the bite mark but the scars still remained there. They were a blood red color. Sasuke's leg was also beginning to stop swelling and bleeding, but these left no scars. From the outside Sasuke looked fine. But Sakura still had to be sure, so she started to run him to the hospital.

"Wait! Sakura!" Naruto called.

"Naruto I have to make sure Sasuke's alright!" She called back. Then Naruto was left alone.

What had just happened? Naruto had become a bloodthirsty monster just minutes ago. Naruto pondered the events for a minute until he remembered the puddle of blood on the ground where Sasuke had thrown him. Naruto felt his face for anymore blood, but he was fine. It seemed as if he had healed within the short amount of time he was crazy.

"Naruto, sorry I couldn't stop that," Kakashi had said.

Naruto had jumped at the sight of Kakashi who wasn't there a second ago.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Sasuke? He's the one who was hurt after all."

"Well, that's actually probably true. But I think you need more attention right now. Hmm, amazing how much you've changed."

"Wha..oh yea with the hair and all..."

"No, I mean with the fact that you have no idea who I am, yet you'll talk without caring."

"I know who you are, Kakashi-sensei. I remember a few things with you in them," said Naruto still staring at the ground in front of him. "What just happened?"

"Nothing really, you just got very angry. Sasuke is really weak compared to you. I don't know what Akatsuki did, but it seems they've increased your chakra level and physical strength to rival mine," told Kakashi_. Or perhaps they've just loosened the seal to the Kyuubi, and maybe you've grown closer to it and your chakras flow as one._

Naruto was skeptical, but even he was surprised of what he did. "Heh guess I don't know my own strength. " Naruto smiled that big smile of his but it quickly disappeared. "What happened to Sasuke? Like with the black stuff on his body."

"Well Naruto, it's a long story. It goes back to when you guys were a team and competed in the Chunin exams. I'll explain it to you as we walk to the hospital. We have to make sure Sasuke is okay."

So they walked and Kakashi explained to Naruto all about Orochimaru. When Orochimaru and the Akatsuki came into the conversation, Naruto asked what was the point of Akatsuki. Kakashi claimed he didn't know. When they arrived at the hospital Sasuke was already walking out. He looked at Naruto menacingly. Naruto could tell that it wasn't the look that said "I'm gonna kill you". It was the look Naruto remembered in his dreams, like Naruto was something inferior. Then Sasuke went back to this broken look, like his life was over. Sasuke and Sakura went to wait outside. Tsunade had something to explain to Kakashi first before Kakashi could leave.

"Kakashi come with me, and who is this...? Is that NARUTO???" Tsunade was stunned at Naruto's hair. She couldn't even tell until she looked into his deep blue eyes. She dismissed this and decided not to wonder what was going on.

"Just tell me here Tsunade, I don't have much time before I go into withdrawal symptoms from lack of my Icha Icha Tactics book. Just allow Naruto to hear whatever you have to say, he probably won't understand it..." Kakashi said, ignoring Naruto's small fit about him being stupid.

"Well....to make it simple, Naruto injured Sasuke's curse mark. The mark itself contains energy and energy gathers there. If Sasuke tries to release the seal, his entire body will be in pain. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the seal activates once his chakra reaches a quarter of its full capacity. Sasuke uses more than that in most of his fights on missions. He's grown accustom to the curse seal being his back up. But if he uses it now he'll most likely die. More importantly to him, he can't kill Itachi now. At first he thought to kill Itachi he needed the Mangekyo Sharingan, which is impossible because even though Naruto just demonstrated he is stronger, Sasuke can never use more than %75 of his energy. Now Sasuke can't even use his Chidori more than four times without killing himself. He has to face the fact that he can never kill Itachi now," said Tsunade.

"But, what if Orochimaru was killed? Then the curse would go away!" Naruto practically yelled.

"He has a point Tsunade, Sasuke will just have another person now to kill," said Kakashi.

"I guess you're right, but killing Orochimaru would help a lot more people than that selfish kid," Tsunade laughed and walked back upstairs to do whatever it is she would do on a peaceful day in Konoha, but somehow there are still people in the hospital with injuries. Seriously do people hurt themselves intentionally to get in the hospital? They have a lot of rooms and never use the ones on the first floor....

Kakashi had to rush back to his book at his house, which will never be seen. (**Kakashi is a hobo**). Naruto met up with Sasuke and Sakura outside the hospital. Sasuke wasn't amazed at Naruto's healing ability, it seemed like something that always happened.

"Sorry...Sasuke," mumbled Naruto. Sakura smiled, she must think he's pretty mature for doing that.

"Hn, well it isn't your fault. I started it. Stop trying to act like you care," Sasuke said. Sakura sighed and began walking down the street. The sun was almost gone. The air was getting colder...it must be getting close to winter. Naruto decided he should go home. Before Naruto was far enough away, Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, I've given up. I can't kill you, I can't obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. I don't need it. Besides, it wouldn't work if we kept trying to kill eachother. We'd have to be best friends, and I don't think us killing eachother is friendly," Sasuke smiled. Then he walked another direction, nowhere near his house.

_What? Is Sasuke serious? Does he want us to be friends, or just friends again so he can kill me later? I don't know what he's given up on. Well maybe Tsunade just told him what he needed to be told, that he should just give up on killing Itachi._

_Besides what did Itachi ever do...I still wonder. Itachi's a nice guy!_

**_...  
_**Later in Naruto's dreams....

_"Naruto! Sasuke! Finish the mission, stop that Sound Ninja!" Kakashi commanded._

_Naruto and Sasuke ran towards the ninja with bones sticking out of his back. He had a curse seal, just like Sasuke!_

_They finally caught up to him at the Valley of the End. Kimmimaru stood on the First Hokage's Statue and Naruto and Sasuke stood on Madara's. Sasuke activated his curse seal. Naruto prepared to kill. This man had killed Gaara! How could they take him?_

_"You two will be the ones to kill me...the last two, Gaara and Lee, have weakened me," the man, Kimmimaru, spoke. He was panting, and blood stained his chin. He would die on his own anyway._

_Naruto and Sasuke jumped the gap between them and attacked. Kimmimaru wouldn't die without a fight, he attempted to use his spine to stab Sasuke but died right there. He collapsed and fell into the river._

_"Look..that Orochimaru even creates a tragic end for his strongest men," Naruto muttered._

_"I'll end up like that..." Sasuke said. He had not known that Kimmimaru had a disease and he believed that he would die the same if he didn't act quickly._

_Sasuke didn't notice that Naruto was growing extremely angry and that Naruto was sprouting 3 tails._

_"Damn it! Orochimaru...I'm GOING TO KILL HIM."_

_Sasuke was startled at Naruto's sudden strength. Naruto bolted off ran in a random direction. Sasuke couldn't even find him. Nobody could, his speed at that moment was unmatchable. Naruto was gone..._


End file.
